


Damn it Seungcheol

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Where Jihoon wants Seungcheol to just get it (aka tsundere Jihoon who doesn’t want to ask for affection.)





	

Jihoon thinks that a year of dating a person is enough time for the other significant person to know what you want without having to verbalize anything. He knows when Seungcheol wants to whine, but can’t because it’s the middle of the day and the rest of the members are too hype to even try to be tamed. He knows when Seungcheol is hiding anything behind his back, always looking stern and wanting more alone time than usual. He knows when Seungcheol wants to cuddle, invading Jihoon’s privacy and pulling a stupid smile that he can’t say no to.

So, why can Jihoon detect all that and more, but god damn Seungcheol can’t tell when all Jihoon wants is a kiss and maybe to hold his hand. That’s all he wants. They both know how hard it is for Jihoon to say anything embarrassing with the eleven other boys constantly existing around them. It’s different when Seungcheol does it because the boy doesn’t know the word ‘shame’ when it comes to Jihoon. The rest of the members ignore his tactics because they’re used to it, used to their leader being a soft puppy who constantly wants skin ship and whose always saying cheesy lines. 

Jihoon is 100% sure that if he ever said anything remotely like the older boy everyone would have a heart attack or worse, remind him on the daily of his action. But as of right now, Jihoon just wants to calm down his nerves by holding his boyfriend’s hand because tapping his fingers and listening to music wasn’t helping at the moment.

The raven haired boy was across the living room, humoring Jisoo and Hansol about something. Jihoon decided not to call out to him, but simply stay seated on the couch and burn a hole into Seungcheol’s back until he finally turned around. The older boy stared at the other in confusion, raising an eyebrow. When Jihoon didn’t respond, Seungcheol took his leave from the two members to go to his boyfriend.

Standing in front of him, Seungcheol asked, “You okay?” 

“No.” The other responded flatly.

Seungcheol sat next to the smaller boy with concern written all over his face. “Why? Are you sick? Do you need me to get manager hyung?” 

Jihoon only felt a little bad for working his boyfriend up, but it wasn’t his fault that he sucked at communicating with words.

“No, I’m not sick and I don’t need manager hyung for anything. It’s just-” He cut himself off. He doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to be disgustingly cute. He could feel the tip of his ears getting hot and his tongue suddenly going dry.

The other only looks on in blind anticipation, not comprehending his boyfriend’s struggle. Jihoon could only sit and look back at Seungcheol for so long before he had enough.

“Oh my god!” The boy exclaims, loud enough for the other members to hear.

“Can you stop being an oblivious idiot for like two seconds and figure out that I just want to hold your dumb ass hand, you asshole.” 

There was a moment of shock on Seungcheol’s face, followed by a weird silence in the room. It took only another second before the boy’s face turned smug and happy. 

“Aw, Jihoonie wants affection from me.” The boy drawled out, making Jihoon suddenly aware of his outburst. 

He was in the dorms. Everyone was there. He just shouted that he wanted to hold Seungcheol’s hand. The smaller boy blushed at this realization, throwing a hand up to cover his face. However, the hand was quickly pulled down by the exact hand he wanted in the first place.

There were coo’s and aw’s sounding from all directions. Jihoon growled, figuring it would’ve been better to just let his emotions suffer, but Seungcheol squeezed his hand in quiet protest. Jihoon looked up to see his boyfriend trying to suppress a smile, but failing to do so. It was comforting and okay, maybe he could handle some teasing if Seungcheol beamed at him like this every time he asked for affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jicheol. Pls expect more fics about them bc i think theyre a super cute ship ok.


End file.
